Pansy's Passion
by Queen of Serpentz
Summary: Rumors say that Draco & the mudblood are together. Now we enter Pansy's mind as she tries to drive them apart. The plan goes well until Pansy confesses her love. The catch? It's not in her own body but Hermione's thanks to the Polyjuice potion. DMxHG.
1. Rumors and Running

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

**Pansy's Passion **

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

_By Queen of Serpents_

**Author's Note:** Blasted site terminated my account. So here I am trying to repost everything. I hope you guys found me and please review! I want all my reviews back because I'm sad and I need support. .:tear:.

So here you go, a DM/HG in the eyes of Pansy Parkinson. I hope you do enjoy it. It should be a fun ride! Also don't forget to review afterwards! The more I get, the quicker the updates.

**Summary:** Rumors say that Draco & the mudblood are together. Now we enter Pansy's mind as she tries to drive them apart. The plan goes well until Pansy confesses her love. The catch? It's not in her own body but Hermione's thanks to the Polyjuice potion. DHr

**Rated R** for scenes of a sexual nature and strong language.

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-''-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

Chapter I: Rumors and Running

"Did you hear?"

"--with the mudblood."

"--Draco left me for that?"

"--That means he got all the girls in bed except for--"

"…so special in her?"

"She's hideous!"

"--It's just a rumor."

"I heard he takes her into the Prefects Bathroom---"

"--He's so gorgeous!"

"--I never thought he had it in him."

"How long?"

"He bangs her over and over..."

"The mermaid told me."

"--- months and 28 days."

"--_Over_ and _over-_-"

"She screams so loud."

"--_Over_ and _over-_-"

**_BANG!_**

I slammed the door of the Great Hall, blocking out all the words from my ears. I ran all the way down towards the Slytherin Common Room. Everywhere I went, I was able hear those same words, those same haunting rumors.

Could it be?

Did Draco actually stoop so low as to…

I shook my head and willed the tears not to come into my eyes. Anger was pulsing inside of my body. My heart was slowly falling apart. What if it was true...?

The rumors had to have some fact in them, why would everyone talk about it if they didn't? They wouldn't have just come out of the blue.

"_Harder_-- Urgh!--_Faster_! -**YES**!"

They were moans coming from the nearest broom closet.

The tears threatening to fall from my eyes finally poured out.

"**MORE**!--- _Yea_-- HIT IT!-- _Ahh_...that's the spot...a little faster..."

The moans were drowned out of my ears as my own sobs flowed out into the hallway. I ran as fast as I could into the dungeons, my destination being the Slytherin Common Room, away from the whispers, the rumors, ... the moans coming from the tiny closet. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand trying not to think about the whispers.

Draco hadn't kissed me since last month...

His hot mouth hadn't been on my neck for over 3 weeks...

He wasn't in the Slytherin Common Room for days...

He wasn't there that morning in the Great Hall... or any other morning for breakfast for that matter.

I reached the wall that would take me to the Slytherin Common Room. Once I stepped inside, I wiped my tears, but they were soon replaced with more.

"Pansy, are you okay?"

I didn't know who said it. I was too frustrated and heartbroken to look at anyone.

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth and walked away, shoving the person away from me.

I walked all the way down the hall towards the Slytherin Girl's Dorms. In order to get there, I had to pass the Boy's Dorms. Unlike other days, I didn't want to go near it. But I had to.

"Hey Pans... Something the matter?" said a husky voice: Draco's.

I quickly wiped my tears and whipped my head up to see the man standing against the doorframe. He was shirtless, sweat gleaming on his six-pack abs. He was standing there with the door to his room slightly ajar. Taking a quick peak inside I saw the bed in a complete mess, the sheets tangled into one corner. It smelled strongly of sex.

I felt my eyes stinging even more. I looked back to his face and saw his unruly blonde hair and gulped. His hair looked as though someone was pulling it in a dozen directions. It usually happened when he just shagged someone senseless, the girl's fingers pulling his fine blonde hair apart.

From the corner of my eye, I was able to see a single curly strand of brown hair amidst his blonde hair, dangling against his ear lobe. It was impossible to miss.

I choked back my tears. "Fine," I muttered.

"Oh, I see," he said casually. He yawned slightly. "I just had the greatest night ever!" He sighed, smirking and leaning his head back against the door.

"Who was she?" I blurted out, my sadness gone replaced with doubt and suspicion. I didn't believe the others just yet. Especially when it had to do with the mudblood. Draco would never touch someone like her. I knew it.

"Just some Ravenclaw," he said diverting his eyes and shrugging his shoulders, waving his hand in the air as though it was no big deal. "Did I miss breakfast?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I –I don't know," I stammered, my tears coming back. Before he was able to say a word, or actually see the tears on my cheeks, I ran off to my own room slamming the door shut behind me.

Albeit Draco said it was just some Ravenclaw, I knew it had to be a lie. He was hiding something from me. I was always able to tell if he was lying to me whenever he didn't look at me straight in my eyes. I've known him for too long, he couldn't lie and get away with it.

Plus there was something else that gave him away: that brown hair amidst his blonde could only belong to one person. That meant my suspicions were true as were the rumors I heard that morning. Draco was shagging Hermione Granger, Gryffindor and resident Mudblood. From the rumors it had been for a long time and it looked as though he enjoyed it far too much than was proper.

There had to be a way to end this.

But before I did, I'd have to confirm my suspicions of course. Draco Malfoy would never shag a Mudblood and like it now would he? Over and over, taking her to the Prefects Bathroom as rumored? No, there had to be a logical explanation and if there wasn't, then I was determined to end it by any means possible and get my Draco back. I didn't care what it would take. I, Pansy Parkinson, would remove the Mudblood from Draco's life. Draco is mine and no one else's:

...especially not a Mudblood's.


	2. Caught and Confirmed

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

**Pansy's Passion**

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

_By Queen of Serpents_

**Rated R** for scenes of a sexual nature and strong language.

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-''-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

Chapter II: Caught and Confirmed

"Hey Pansy," his hot breath came onto my neck and his hand went down upon my knee, exposed because of my short pleated school skirt.

"Blaise," I acknowledged. My body was stiff as a board. Unlike normal days, today his presence made the skin on my arms ripple with goose flesh. My heart was no longer pattering with desire and my body no longer tingling in anticipation.

My eyes were dry and puffy, but, of course, they didn't notice it. It was a good thing too. I had cried the whole night before but stopped that morning upon realizing how very un-Slytherin-like I was behaving. The others would question me, and my image as Slytherin's queen would be tarnished. Crying was for the weak. But I couldn't help it now could I? I love Draco. Listening to those rumors and hearing him tell me what a great night he had was just too much for me. Especially since he knew that I could tell when he lied, yet he did it anyway.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. His lips were grazing my ear and his hand slowly rubbing up my thigh and back down. It was a soothing gesture and I relaxed under his tender touch with my back leaning against his chest. Maybe Blaise would make me forget about Draco for a while...

"Is it Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked me. Maybe I was wrong.

I sat upright and froze.

"Relax, Pans," he told me grasping my shoulders gently and bringing me closer to him. "I heard about what's going on. It's a shame."

I shrugged my shoulders, pretending not to care. But of course, Blaise was always able to detect my hidden interest and thoughts and said:

"He's getting far too much attached with the Mudblood. When it started out, I never knew he'd go so far as to actually shag her in the Prefects Bathroom, a 5th Year saw them!"

"You knew about this from before?" I snapped, turning my head to the side to face him.

"Relax," he said before I was able to do him harm or blow out of proportion. "It started out as a dare. But clearly it's prolonging far longer than intended," he informed me. He went back to stroking my thigh with one hand and running his fingers up and down my arm with the other. He pulled me onto his lap and I made myself comfortable on top of him.

"A dare?" I asked. These things were common among the boys (and even some girls) in Slytherin House. Dares and bets, challenges to shag those who were possible choices and especially difficult to conquer. It was all part of the norm. "So it's just a dare?"

"It _was_," Blaise said, his voice growing cold and serious. He dropped his hands down to my waist and stopped caressing me. "But that was in the last week of school last year. None of us knew they were still shagging."

"Oh."

Blaise kissed the side of my neck. "But don't worry," he told me. "It's just a temporary thing. He'll get rid of her soon."

As much as I wanted to accept that, I couldn't.

He pulled me in and kissed the side of my cheek. "Hey Pans... Do you want to go to my room or yours?" Blaise said planting kisses along the side of my jaw.

So it was true.

Draco had been shagging her and he's still doing it. I knew he never stuck to one person, but normally he would have simply dumped the Mudblood the same exact night. What happened that made him continue?

I felt Blaise's tongue flick around my ear, a stiffness poking against my bottom which shook me out of my thoughts.

"Not right now," I said getting off of him. "Maybe later?"

Blaise Zabini simply shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the sofa. His muscles flexed under his tight black shirt and I could see his arousal straining against his trousers, but he looked completely at ease with his eyes closed leaning back against the green sofa like that, the green lights from the lamps giving him a luminescent look.

I quickly turned my head and walked away before I changed my mind and forgot all about Draco. I had to confront him and ask him what the deal with Granger really was. There had to be a logical reason... Or maybe what Blaise was saying wasn't true. Maybe they didn't know the exact truth.

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

I crept into Draco's room hoping to find a clue, or anything else for that matter, that would tell me the truth. Anything that would either disprove what Blaise and the whole world was saying, or that would confirm my suspicions.

I knew that Draco would not catch me for he was out for Quidditch Practice. The match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw was next week. If the team beat Ravenclaw, then we'd be up against Gryffindor next.

I went through his drawers finding nothing but green and black boxers.

However, something red caught my eye.

I lifted a black boxer and my eyes widened upon seeing a red one. I lifted it and found another, and another.

My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach at the possible meanings behind this.

I closed the drawer quickly, not wanting to look at the red boxers any longer. My eyes were teary, yet I stopped them from flowing. Red boxers didn't mean anything, I told myself firmly. They're just boxers.

Suddenly, while inspecting his bed which at the moment was neatly made, an owl came hooting into his private room. I tilted my head, pondering. I had never seen that owl with Draco before. However it looked so familiar, it was a snowy owl, beautiful and magnificent.

And then it struck me.

It was Harry Potter's owl.

What was his owl doing here?

I raised my wand and shouted "Immobilus!" freezing the owl midway and grabbing the note from it's leg. I opened the anonymous note and read, "Meet me in the R. of R. at 1 tonight."

The R. of R.? What was that? I wondered as I put the note back on Headwigs's leg and then muttered the counter curse.

I raked my mind, trying to think of what it might stand for until I realized the meaning at last. The Room of Requirement. It was the place where Potter and the whole lot would meet during 5th Year.

However, what did this note mean? Was Harry Potter going to meet Draco? Or was Hermione Granger using Potter's owl?

Something fishy was going on and I was determined to find out what it was. Tonight at 1, I would be at the Room of Requirement as well.

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

Silent tears poured down my cheeks at the sight that I was met with. Blaise and the rumors had been correct, Draco was fraternizing with the Mudblood.

At first, 20 minutes till 1, I snuck into the Room of Requirement. It took a while for me to enter it, but I had come here before so it wasn't too difficult. I sat in a darkened corner waiting for the endless twenty minutes to finally end.

Around five minutes before the clock stuck 1, I saw Draco enter quietly. The entire room changed it's outlook. It was dark and romantic. Green candles floating in the air, the room smelt nice and there was even a bed in the middle of the room.

I tried not to gag, or scream, or let my tears escape my eyes.

A moment later the Mudblood entered.

Draco smiled --he had never smiled at me before-- and picked her up in his arms, kissing her.

I was so disgusted.

I wanted to leave but I couldn't because they might see me.

And thus, I spent half the night trying to block out the moans from my ears.

I didn't know when I fell asleep, but when I woke, my eyes were puffy and red and never before was I so angry in my life.

I caught them in the act and now I was determined to end this forever. Draco would have to leave her and come to me even if it would be the last thing I'd do.

The Mudblood bitch was going down.


	3. Plans and Potions

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

**Pansy's Passion**

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

_By Queen of Serpents_

**Author's Note:**This story is going to be pretty straightforward and isn't going to get too fancy with the emotions and vocabulary. It's just in Pansy's PoV so this is how it's going to be: blunt, clear-cut, and no straying from the plot. Enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Warning:** Strong language.

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

Chapter III: Plans and Potions

I paced back and forth in my shared dormitory, scowling, wondering, and of course, the Slytherin special, scheming.

I still remembered seeing them in that tight embrace, kissing each other, savoring the taste of each other's lips. It was disgusting and rather painful to sit through and I still don't know how I made it all through the night like that. I was still able to hear the moans in my head, making me want to gag. However, it wasn't too much of a big deal to me. After all I've seen Draco with other girls before, but still, none of them had been that filthy Mudblood.

How in Merlin's Pants did Draco actually _want_ to be with that filth? How in fucks name did he actually sink so low as to do that? I allowed for casual fucks here and there and even he wanted to score with the Mudblood was fine by me as long as he came back to me.

But he hasn't come back to me yet.

And I'm tired of waiting.

The first thing that came into mind that day was to expose them. However when I was going up to the Great Hall, thinking about telling Millie everything I saw, I realized that what I was thinking about doing was a mistake.

I shouldn't go off telling the whole school what really went on. First off, there were rumors going on already. Second, what would others think about him and me? What about our reputation? And third, I had to take matters into my own hands. Instead of exposing them, separating them should be what I should do.

Yes, I would have to get Draco away from that bitch and claim him for myself.

But how was the real question?

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

Maybe telling Draco what happened and asking him the truth would be the best idea, I told myself as I was passing by the Boy's Locker room in search for him. While going there, I stumbled upon Weasley King and Boy Wonder. Suddenly I had an urge to tell them what their Golden Girl was doing all this time behind their backs. They didn't know, I was sure of that. If they did, Draco and the Mudblood both probably wouldn't be alive by now.

So the question that was ringing in my head was, Should I tell?

Well, one thing would be for certain if I did tell them: they would drive the two apart. However, Draco would probably be hurt by the time that happened. And I didn't want to see Draco hurt. Not at all.

I pondered a while longer before sucking up the courage and stepping inside, slipping into the shower room unnoticed. The only people inside were that Irish kid, Potter, and Weasley.

I decided to hide until Seamus Finnigan left. I looked around, making sure no one saw me (which was easy because by this time everyone probably left) and hid in a dark corner behind a bunch of Gryffindor Quidditch uniforms.

I thought Slytherins had this time to practice but apparently it switched without me knowing. Normally Draco would be the last one around in the showers which was the reason for my lateness. I hoped to catch him alone.

But what I found instead of him was just as good.

As soon as the Irish Gryffindor left the area, Potter and Weasley began talking in whispers. I decided to stay still until they finished talking and got out of the showers.

It was from their conversation that a plan was planted in my brain. The perfect plan.

Ooh, I love plans!

"Do you reckon Snape was right when he talked about Malfoy?" Potter said stepping out of the shower room.

"What do you mean Harry?" The blood-traitor replied turning off the showerhead. He was still inside there, I think. I really wouldn't know. I must admit I was quite distracted by seeing the naked Wonder Boy. Mmmm… if I didn't have Draco to compare him to, then I'd say Potter was one delicious young man.

Potter looked around him and I pushed myself further back into the wall. Thank Merlin for those smelly Quidditch uniforms or else Potter – or anyone else for that matter – wouldn't see me.

"That it wasn't _he_ who stole the files but someone else?"

I tried to think about what they were saying but I didn't know a thing. Files? Snape? Draco?

"But how can that be?" The redhead replied, still inside the shower.

"Remember 2nd Year?"

"Oh! You mean the Polyjuice Potion? The one where you can transform your body into that of someone else completely for a full half hour? We used it to get to the Slytherin Common Room back then," Weasley replied. His voice was faraway, reminiscing.

I didn't quite catch the latter part of the conversation. There were two things in my mind after Weasley said those words: the Polyjuice Potion and seeing Ronald Weasley, blood traitor Gryffindor, in the nude.

I nearly drooled right there and told myself to count to ten and close my eyes. Sure enough the image faded and I was thinking about the Potion. It can enable the person who drinks it to completely transform into another person. Hmm… why is it that I have a feeling that can solve all my problems?

Suddenly, a light bulb lit on the side of my head.

And it was then that the plan entered my mind. I felt evil and so incredibly smart. My lips twitched to a smirk and I opened my eyes, ready to walk away and get on with the plan. I was getting hyper at the possibilities. The perfect way to separate Draco and the Mudblood. I couldn't wait!

But then just when I opened my eyes, I saw Weasley _still_ standing there naked. Potter had left, apparently, but Weasley was still there. Within moments, my eyes widened like a deer in the headlights when his hand began its journey south.

I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from letting out a gasp. I tried to tear my eyes away but I couldn't. Wow, the Weasel had grown!

I shook my head and scolded myself.

Damn Quidditch, horny boys, and muscles!

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'


	4. Operations and Observations

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

**Pansy's Passion**

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

_By Queen of Serpents_

**A Note From the Authoress: **

_Ramble:_ Getting back into the spirit of fanfiction took a really long time. I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I just wasn't feeling it for a while.

_Note:_ I did quite some research on Canon!Pansy after a little note from my new beta and innocenteen and I hope I'm able to make this Pansy more like the real one –without ruining the plot of course. It's hard because her character is seen in a very biased point of view, Harry's, so we don't really how she is. But hopefully I'll be able to keep her slightly more canon. Although in this chapter, I don't it's any more canon than the previous chapters.

_Another note:_ Ron/Pansy? Harry/Pansy? Whatever do you mean::smirks:

And thank you for the reviews once again!

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

Chapter IV: Operations and Observations 

Oh joy, I thought whilst rubbing my hands together in a diabolical manner. The plan was too perfect, too Slytherin-like, too good to be true. Now I couldn't wait to put it into action. Operation Split-Up The Mudblood From Draco, or OSUTFD, has begun!

I don't recall how I got away from Weasley and the debacle he started, but all I remember is that I felt all tingly inside. An uncomfortable ache began between my legs and the image of him was stamped into my retinas.

I'll never look at Weasley the same way ever again.

He distracted me from starting the plan for a while which was stupid because I've seen plenty of guys wank off. But I suppose it never crossed my mind that he would be the type. Who was he thinking about?

Probably the Mudblood.

My mood was fouled after thinking about the Mudblood. What the hell was so great about her?

I nibbled my bread and then took another bite out of my salad. My girl friends flanked around me, teetering and yakking their heads off.

"Pansy! Oh Pansy! Did you _hear_? Did you hear about _Draco_? What is the Pureblood line coming to!" Millicent Bulstrode cried out dramatically.

"It's bad enough all the eligible Purebloods are either betrothed or taken, like you and Zabini, but did Draco have to go too!" Mandy Brocklehurst wailed.

Unlike normally, they were getting me extremely annoyed and quite depressed. I finished my salad and got up. "I'm going to find Blaise," I announced loudly.

I didn't want the to follow me. Normally having the Slytherin girls around me always gave me an air of importance. I felt wanted and queenly but at the moment I needed to be alone.

And I didn't want them to follow me to the library.

I was going there so I could _research_—boy does that sound weird coming out of me—on how to make the PolyJuice Potion. Saying that I would be with Blaise would keep them away for a pretty long period of time, enough for me to copy down the ingredients and the instructions. They would probably think we were going somewhere to shag or something.

Blaise and I are actually going out, boyfriend/girlfriend style. We snog, we shag, we go to Hogsmeade together like ordinary couples. However, my heart always belonged to Draco and Blaise, despite knowing this from the start, did not object. I don't know what his motives are, but he's a nice guy and I needed someone there for me, as a friend, as someone who cares and can comfort me, while brooding about what girl Draco brought over the night.

Besides, Draco didn't love me. He knew my feelings for him, yet he never responded to them. He never took me seriously no matter how hard I tried.

And I? Well, I honestly gave up. I decided to wait it out, go to other people, until Draco got his hormones under control. But now that the Mudblood was here, it was the last straw. I cannot stand him touching that filth.

I opened the door to the library and was amazed by the vastness of it. Thousands of rows of shelves and millions of books upon them. It was a wonder really. I never saw the beauty in a library. I now can slightly grasp what makes the Mudblood come here so often. Not only was it a good place to meet a guy to snog—there were a lot of dark corners—it was also so grand; one can really loose themselves here.

Madam Pince looked at me enter and raised an eyebrow. She said nothing, however. The last few times I came here was with my pose of Slytherin girls to make fun of Granger—and look at Viktor Krum in 4th year—but every time, Madam Pince kicked us out.

I looked for a book on PolyJuice. I don't know how long it took me, but by the time I found it, it was well past curfew. The entire library was dark and even Madam Pince left. I lit my wand and continued my search, walking over towards the darker areas of the library.

It was after another half hour of no progress that I began to hate the library again.

Finally, I found it. The book. I leafed through the pages, landed on Polyjuice and magically copied the pages. It was late, and I needed to go back to the Slytherin Common Room before Filch caught me.

But it was when I was stuffing the pages into my bag, that I heard, distinctly, a moan and then… a few giggles and a chuckle.

I recognized that chuckle from anywhere.

Draco…

…and the Mudblood.

Again. In the library.

I followed the noise, anger flaring inside me once more. I turned a corner, went past two rows of endless shelves and came across the scene. She was sitting on top of the table with Draco on the chair. I could only see the back of her body, and was able to tell that her shirt was discarded. Her bushy hair was all over the place as she tossed her head around, moaning.

Oh God, that _moan_. I wanted to punch her face so hard, Draco wouldn't bare to look at her. I wanted to break her jaw, break her face, pluck her eyes out. Make her so hideous Draco wouldn't give her a second chance.

I hated those sounds she made and I hated how Draco chuckled at her.

And was that a smile?

Did Draco actually smile at her? Oh dear! He's running his hands through her hair.

I couldn't bear to look anymore and ran. I ran all the way to where I had the book opened and my stuff scattered.

I hugged the book where I found the ingredients to the Potion to my chest with tears following freely down my cheeks. They were angry tears and now my hatred of anything, anyone, Mudblood intensified. Father thought women were weak and therefore did not want me to become a Deatheather, but now I was ready and I would show him.

The plan was no longer OSUTMFD, but it was Operation Destroy Hermione Granger. I was going to ruin the Mudblood's life and once I'm going to be through with her, I was going to eliminate all the Mudbloods and Muggles there are.

It was a promise.

A Slytherin's promise.

'-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-' '-,-'

**Authoress's Note: **Short? Yes, I know. But it's better than nothing! I'll have the next chapter up for you guys as soon as I get my creativity back. Plus, the chapter's more of a filler. I'll have more humor, conspiracy, and boys in the next one.

_**All Hail,**_

_**Queen of Serpents**_


End file.
